Ulang Tahun Untukku
by min-sunye
Summary: Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Dan tidak ada yang peduli. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. B'Day fic for Sasuke. Singkat dan pendek. RnR?


A very short Birthday Fict for Sasuke

Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for the owner of Naruto

and also, God who still make Sasuke alive *evil laugh*

So.. DoyDoy, Number 1 fan of Kangen and ST 12 present..

_Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.._

Ok, just read! *_ruuun_*

* * *

.

**Ulang Tahun Untukku**

.

***

23 Juli,

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang spesial.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada perayaan.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang memberiku hadiah.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang kuajak makan-makan dan bersenang-senang.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang memberi ucapan, 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke'

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang ingat atau mungkin tidak ada yang tau.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tidak memiliki harapan apa-apa selain membunuh kakak-ku, Itachi.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku latihan bersama tim 7 di lapangan.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena masalah sepele.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura selalu mendekatiku padahal aku tidak suka.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Kakashi-sensei sibuk membaca Icha-Icha paradise-nya.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari biasa.

_Masa bodoh_.

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan, diberi hadiah, diberi banyak kartu ucapan, alaaah.. dasar anak-anak.

_Kecewa_.

Se-Masa bodoh-nya juga.. Jujur aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Setidaknya ada satu orang saja yang ingat hari ulang tahunku. Memberiku ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun' saja sudah membuatku merasa sedikit puas dan lega, mungkin?

Sudahlah Sasuke, untuk apa hal seperti ini dipermasalahkan? Dipikirkan? Biarlah waktu terus berjalan, biarlah umurku terus bertambah.

.

.

"Woy, Teme!"

Suara yang familiar itu kontan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas mahluk hijau tak berdosa itu, di bwah pohon satu-satunya yang ada di sana. Sasuke menengadah ke atas, menatap heran sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, "Apa?"

Naruto berdehem kecil, "Selamat ulang tahun.." Naruto mulai bernyanyi lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun,' di belakang Naruto muncul dua sosok familiar lainnya. Yang satu berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa kue dan sebatang lilin di atasnya. Yang satunya lagi—ntah bernyani ntah hanya tersenyum—juga berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggenggam buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sambil melihat kedua _team-mates_ dan senseinya itu. Matanya semakin membulat lebar ketika kue yang dibawa Sakura sudah berada di depannya.

"Selamat panjang umur, dan bahagia.." satu baris lirik terakhir yang merupakan sebuah pertanda bahwa Sasuke harus meniup lilin yang di atas kue tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja muka Sasuke bersemu merah, "Di-ditiup nih?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup dengan bodohnya.

"IYAAA!" jawab semua serempak.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung meniup lilin itu, "HUUUFFTTT,"

"YEEEE! Selamat ulang tahun, Teme!" sorak Naruto riang seperti biasanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke, kamu sudah besar ya," puji Kakashi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, "Te-terima kasih," tidak biasanya Sasuke mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Karena Sasuke sudah besar, aku wariskan kamu buku—"

"TIDAAK BOLEH!" potong Sakura dan Naruto yang berhasil membuat Kakashi mengantungkan kembali 'buku'nya itu.

"Asiiik! Kita mau ditraktir di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di kepala.

"Cih," jawab Sasuke ketus, "Tidak butuh, ayo kembali latihan,"

"HUEEE! TEME PELIT!" keluh Naruto dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

"Diam Naruto!" kata-kata Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto membungkam. Naruto menatap jengkel Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang tampang dinginnya yang sebenarnya sudah memanas tadi. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan kue ini bersama-sama?" usul Sakura.

Naruto dan Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Bagus! Ayo kita makan di tempat latihan!"

"Jangan! Di kedai ramen saja!" usul Naruto.

"Tidak, nanti kamu malah makan ramen," bantah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa dong? Makan ramen sama kue sekaligus 'kan tidak dilarang!" keluh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar, Kakashi sibuk kembali membaca Icha-Icha Paradise yang tadi hampir jatuh ke tangan Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah teriakan yang menyebutkan nama 'SASUKE-KUN' dan 'TEME!' pun terdengar di telinganya.

.

.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

_Aku salah_.

Masih ada yang peduli denganku. Dan aku hargai itu meskipun hanya satu kalimat.

_Aku bahagia_.

Jujur, aku bahagia.

Tapi ntah kenapa susah sekali untuk mengekspressikan satu kata itu.

Satu lagi,

Aku juga memiliki sebuah harapan.

Harapanku tahun ini,

_Semoga aku selalu bersama mereka._

Meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus pergi.

Tapi.. tidak ada yang akan mengusir mereka dari dalam _sini_, dari dalam _hati_.

Terima kasih atas _ulang tahun_-nya, teman.

.

.

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you were gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to you._

-

-

**The End**

* * *

Doy: *Nyayiin lagu NKOTB yang Happy Birthday ke arah batu nisan Sasuke*

Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sasukeee!!! *_Tebar bunga melati di atas batu nisan Sasuke dengan tulisan 'Telah pergi Uchiha Sasuke ke kediaman Orochimaruk yang tega-teganya mengambil Sasuke dari tangan author' sambil nginjek-nginjek tuh batu nisan_*

Ok, yang tadi itu settingnya canon gak sih? Ntahlah. Terus itu Sasuke pas masih masa-masa tim-7 lah, jadi gak ada Sai! *_terus?_* Oh iya tadi selang seling _Sasuke_ dan _Normal_ POV, saya gak tulis karena memperjelek mungkin? XPP Terus perasaan Sasuke tentang ulang tahunnya juga kurang begitu jelas karena author ngetik-nya buru-buru dan dapet waktu di sela-sela mengerjakan PR, lagian Sasuke kan orangnya cuek ayam. _Sigh_. Maklumi saya ya..

Oh iya, jangan percaya! Yang nulis author fans-nya Kangen Band sama ST12 itu bukan author, tapi.. si Koriiiin! Bukan Karin -____-

.

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
